


In the back seat

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Commish cache [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, RIP, Riding, Starker, Tags Are Hard, especially when you're in a slump, peter is an adult good god, this is not underage, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “I don’t plan on waiting for us to get home,” The way he says it leaves Peter to assume he’s just meant to know what Tony’s talking about. But with their position and the obvious feeling of Tony grinding into Peter’s ass, there’s no way Peter could assume wrong without it being on purpose.“I was hoping you wouldn’t,”{{Another comm}}





	In the back seat

Peter stifles another giggle as he stumbles slightly into Tony again. He hadn’t expected to drink as much as he had, and he definitely hadn’t expected the stuff to be as strong as it was. His accelerated production of growth usually meant that it’d take a bit more to get him tipsy. Or maybe he’d had more to drink than he thought. Tony wasn’t much better off, laughing softly to himself as he attempted to keep them both upright. Even though Peter would probably be doing a much better job.

Last time Peter checked the time when he was able to comprehend what it was, it was nearly midnight. He’s guessing it’s probably some time past one by now. He honestly hadn’t paid proper attention to why they were out or what the event was for. All he knew was that Tony Stark needed to appear and Peter had shown up on Tony’s arm.

They had meant to be heading home probably about half an hour ago, but on the way to the car, Peter had said he wanted ice cream. So, they’d stumbled down the road to a thankfully still open store that was selling some. They made a minimal mess, but it had been the best ice cream of Peter’s life. That may be the alcohol talking though.

They’d finally made it back to the car, still both pleasantly tipsy from the night and full of nice ice cream. They climb into the back seat, and instantly Tony’s pushing Peter back against the door of the car and kissing his neck.

“You’re incredible Peter,” He praises, voice slurred slightly. He fumbles back a little pathetically for the other door and almost slams it shut on accident. Peter chuckles from underneath him, arms coming up to wrap loosely around the back of Tony’s neck.

“I think the word you’re looking for is spectacular,” Peter giggles. Tony rolls his eyes and pulls Peter closer to him.

“Annoyance,” Tony mumbles, his focus more on leaving kisses along any bit of skin across Peter’s throat that he can reach. Peter sighs contently, knowing that the insult is nothing but a tease. His head tips back a little as his leg hooks around Tony’s back

“Home?” He asks after a moment when Tony’s kisses start to become little suckling and Peter can feel his skin bruising.

“Yes,” Tony hums like the idea was the best thing Peter could suggest, like he hadn’t even considered it himself. He turns to look into the driver’s section like someone might actually be there. “Take us home.”

“Yes sir,” The car responds before the engine starts and they’re off. Peter can’t help but think thank God for automated vehicles. Tony settles between Peter’s thighs and leans into him to kiss him more.

Their movements are slow and a little sloppy from the alcohol in their systems. But Tony’s hands don’t stop their path over Peter’s body. They run under Peter’s shirt, awkwardly working the bottom buttons open so that Tony can push it up Peter’s chest. It hooks under his arms and doesn’t go any further, but Tony has no intention to remove it completely.

Tony’s fingers trail lightly but hot over Peter’s skin, occasionally coming to scratch his nails over pale skin. And when he pushes them up over Peter’s chest, they tweak his nipples until they’re hard and sensitive and Peter’s squirming, mumbling between kisses for him to stop as he giggles. Tony pulls back from bruising Peter’s lips with his own and meets the younger hero’s eyes. His smile is soft and a little dopey from his intoxicated state, but still, it’s just as heart-warming as it always is to see.

“I don’t plan on waiting for us to get home,” The way he says it leaves Peter to assume he’s just meant to know what Tony’s talking about. But with their position and the obvious feeling of Tony grinding into Peter’s ass, there’s no way Peter could assume wrong without it being on purpose.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t,” Peter says, his hands trailing down from Tony’s neck. They run over his sides, hitching it up out of Tony’s pants. Then his fingers trail up to the buttons and he starts to open up Tony’s shirt.

Tony leans down into him for another kiss as Peter unbuttons his whole shirt so that it can fall open. His hands are instantly coming up to Tony’s bare chest, lightly running over his scars, mapping them out like he always does. Tony’s hands move down Peter’s own sides, coming to the waist of his pants and start tugging on them like he’s going to be able to get them off without ruining them if he doesn’t unzip the fly.

Peter chuckles and breaks the kiss, dropping his hands and his eyes follow the movement to unfasten his pants as steadily as he can. Then his hands are back on Tony’s chest the moment they’re open and he pushes up on his heels. His hips lift from the seat and Tony’s quick to pull Peter’s pants and his underwear down his thighs.

The car suddenly turns a corner and Peter’s hand flails out to press into the back of the front seat to keep himself steady as his other hand clings to Tony to keep him still. They meet eyes again and both laugh.

“This is probably a bad idea,” Peter chuckles even though he helps Tony get his pants off all the way.

“Don’t act like you don’t love the idea of doing something dangerous Parker.” Tony scoffs, rolling his eyes. Peter shrugs and drops his hands to Tony’s own pants.

“I said it was bad, I didn’t say we should stop.”

He smirks and Tony is returning it instantly. He pushes away from Peter and takes over taking his own pants off. Peter takes the chance to unbutton his own shirt fully and shrug it off his shoulders. The only item of clothing left on between the two of them is Tony’s shirt draped over his shoulders. And it’s sexier than Peter wants to admit.

His hands come up to frame Tony’s face, pulling him in for another kiss as he opens up his thighs so that Tony can slot himself perfectly between them. His hips roll up into Tony’s own, moving slow but firmly against him. His hand moves back around Tony’s neck, fingers dancing in the man’s hairline.

Tony breaks the kiss, turning his head to the side slightly as he reaches for the pocket in the back of the seat. He fumbles a little in there before he manages to pull out a little packet of lube and a condom. Peter snorts and tips his head back against the seat again.

“Always come prepared.” He says with a teasing smirk. Tony shrugs as he sits back so that he can look peter over. His gaze trails slowly down over Peter’s body, tracing over the scars that break up the plane of his perfectly smooth skin.

“When it comes to you, I’ve never had a reason to be more prepared before,” Tony notes with a somewhat smug smile.

“Am I that irresistible?”

“Darling, you’re a constant tease.” Tony praises as he slicks up his fingers with lube. Peter chews his bottom lip and tries to will the colour away from his cheeks. It’s not like he’s not already slightly flushed from the alcohol.

Peter chooses not to respond to the statement and give Tony more to praise. He just lifts his leg toward his chest, hooking his arm under his knee to open himself up more. Tony groans softly as he drinks him in. His clean hand runs over the back of Peter’s thigh, slowly down to his ass. He grips the muscle and parts Peter’s cheeks a little more as his other hand joins the first.

Peter shivers at the cool touch of Tony’s finger against his rim. He tries not to hold his breath with the anticipation as Tony circles the muscle slowly, getting him nice and wet with the lube while he massages it to help relax Peter. It doesn’t take long before Tony’s pushing down against him and Peter’s eyes fall closed as he lets out a slow breath. And Tony’s finger pushes past his rim, cool and wet and firm as it slowly slides inside him. Peter lets out another sigh and wets his lips.

“Always take it so well sweetheart.” Tony praises, a low growl caught in his chest as he watches Peter’s hole swallow his finger easily.

He pushes his finger in slowly, all the way until his fist presses firmly against Peter’s ass. Peter lets go of his leg the moment that Tony’s in as far as he can get, dropping his leg off the seat to plant his foot firmly on the floor of the car. Peter lifts his head to look down his body at Tony.

Tony slowly pumps his fingers shallowly into peter’s hole, testing out the resistance from Peter’s body. Peter’s hand slides down his torso and to his cock. It draws Tony’s attention and he lifts his gaze to watch Peter give himself a couple slow strokes before his hand is falling away again. Just enough friction to stifle the edge for a moment.

Tony curls his finger as he drags it back out Peter’s body and it has the youngers hips lifting off the seat slightly when Tony’s finger teases his prostate. Peter lets out a strangled noise when Tony pushes back in and repeats the action. This time, he hooks his finger against the gland, stimulating it. Peter’s cock twitches against his stomach, leaking a bead of pre-come onto his skin.

“Tony,” Peter sighs, his head rolling back again, exposing his throat. Tony’s intoxicated mind wants him to lean down and bite into the column of his neck, but he keeps himself where he is, focusing on opening Peter up instead.

He pulls his finger out and Peter’s hole twitches from being stretched and left with nothing inside. Tony slicks up two fingers this time, wiping the extra lube off on Peter’s rim again, circling his fingers before he slowly pushes them inside again.

The added stretch is almost nothing, but it still feels amazing. Tony works Peter open with the two the same way he had with the first, slowly pushing in as deep as he physically can before he drags them out, making sure to press into Peter’s prostate almost every time. Peter’s a squirming and whimpering mess by the time Tony decides that Peter’s ready.

He tries to rip open the condom wrapper, but his fingers slip from being coated in lube and he’s unable to hold it properly. It prompts a small fit of giggles from Peter who holds his hand out for the little wrapper. Tony hands it over, and Peter takes it from the other end that’s not yet covered in lube and opens it up. He takes the condom and pushes himself up so that he can roll it onto Tony’s cock for him. Tony hums low in his throat as he watches Peter work it on properly, giving his cock a few firm strokes once it’s on before he lays back on the seat and spreads his legs again.

Tony leans over him, boxing him in against the leather. His eyes dance around Peter’s face, taking in all of his features before he dips his head and kisses him. Peter’s fingers tangle in Tony’s hair, keeping him where he is. Tony holds himself up a little unsteadily with one hand as he reaches between them and grips the base of his own cock. He pushes his hips forward, lining up with Peter’s hole. He rubs the head of his cock over Peter’s slick hole and Peter lifts his hips a little, trying to push down onto Tony.

But Tony suddenly drops his hand away from himself and grabs Peter by the waist instead. Peter makes a surprised noise when Tony pulls Peter up against him. He shifts himself to sit on the seat and pulls Peter up into his lap. Peter’s hands instantly fall to Tony’s shoulder to balance himself. Tony laughs softly which gets Peter giggling again. And Tony loved hearing it, loved how giggly Peter could get during sex even without being tipsy.

Peter’s knees press into the sides of Tony’s thighs as he holds himself up over Tony’s cock. Tony holds his waist in one hand and takes hold of the base of his dick but doesn’t move Peter and allows the younger hero to slowly lower himself onto Tony’s cock. Peter pauses for a moment, the head of Tony’s cock pressed against his rim. His head is tipped down slightly and he tilts it to the side to meet Tony’s gaze.

“I love you.” He says, voice soft as his eyes gaze over Tony’s face. Tony leans up into him, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Peter’s mouth.

“I love you too baby,” Tony responds, voice barely above a whisper. Then Peter’s sinking down onto his cock.

He moves slow, taking his time to stretch over Tony’s cock until his thighs shake from holding himself up and he finally sits fully in Tony’s lap, seated perfectly on Tony’s cock. He takes in a slow breath, rolling his head back as a satisfied smile spreads over his lips, dark from being bruised by Tony’s own and shiny from him licking them continuously.

“Feel so good Tony,” He sighs as he rolls his hips in a slow but firm circle against Tony’s own.

Tony swallows, gripping Peter’s hips tighter without limiting his ability to move. He just looks up at Peter in almost complete awe, like he’s never seen him like this before, like this is the first time all over again. Peter’s fingers grip his shoulders tighter and he slowly pushes himself up with his knees, keeping himself steady by the grip on Tony’s shoulders. He lifts up slowly, feeling himself shake with the effort. He shouldn’t feel as worn out as he already does but he knows it’s because of the alcohol. He feels heavy, sluggish and boneless. It’s nice but it makes his own movements harder to keep up with.

Peter rides Tony’s cock at a slow pace, his hips jolting forward a little with every push-up. He straightens his back each time, the head of Tony’s cock still pressed inside him once he reaches his height. Then he curls in on himself as he sits back down on Tony’s cock, and his shoulders shake each time as well. It felt amazing, the slow pace was making him really feel everything, but he wished Tony would flip them over and pound into him.

Tony’s hand falls from Peter’s hip and takes hold of his cock, thumb swiping over the slick head. He smears Peter’s pre-come all over his length. It has Peter whimpering softly at the needed contact.

Peter pauses when he’s sat firmly in Tony’s lap again. He rolls his hips again, moaning softly before he shifts. He pulls off Tony’s cock, letting out another sound as Tony falls from his body. Tony drops his hands away from Peter’s body as the younger turns around in his lap, having his back to Tony.

“God Pete,” Tony mumbles without even realising he was voicing anything. Peter smirks and shimmies his butt a little over Tony’s cock, showing himself off. Tony groans, grabbing hold of Peter’s ass cheeks and spreading him open wider.

Peter leans forward slightly, bracing his hands on the shoulders of the front seats. He looks over his shoulder at Tony and grins at him.

“Like what you see, big guy?” Peter purrs like it wasn’t obvious. Tony pulls Peter back into his lap, grabbing the base of his cock to line it up with Peter’s hole again. He grips Peter’s hip tighter and pulls him down onto his cock, thrusting into Peter’s body as he does. Their skin meets with a loud and wet slap and Peter cries out softly.

“Does that answer your question?” He asks with a hum to his tone. Peter shivers and gives a quick nod, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth as he grinds down against Tony forcefully.

“Y-yes, oh fuck.”

Tony keeps his hands on Peter’s hips, thumbs pressing into the dips at the base of his spine as he starts moving Peter himself. Pushing him up roughly before he quickly pulls Peter back down onto his cock again. Peter’s head tips back and Tony doesn’t have to picture how good he looks, because with the angle he’s at he can see the perfect amount of Peter’s reflection in the rear-view mirror. His throat is bared, eyes closed but not tight and his lips parted around soft pants of pleasure. He looks stunning.

Peter starts moving in tandem with Tony, rolling his hips down forcefully when Tony pulls him back. He bounces easily on Tony’s cock, and it feels so good. Deep and just thick enough that it doesn’t hurt but the faster Tony moves, the more it burns. And Peter can’t get enough of it. He cries out softly when Tony starts to thrust up into Peter in turn.

Tony leans back against the seat more, his shoulders holding him up so that he can snap his hips off the seat every time that he drops Peter back down in his lap. It’s rough and fast, has the air in Peter’s lungs leaving him on gasps every time he drives back into Peter’s body. Peter’s hands fall to Tony’s knees so that he can hold himself steady and give in to the urge to curl in on himself slightly.

Tony keeps one hand on Peter’s hip while the other falls to Peter’s shoulder, yanking him back on onto his dick. And Peter’s noises don’t stop, he continues to moan and whine and cry out whenever Tony’s cock brushes his prostate.

Peter’s thighs shake and tears build up in the corners of his eyes from the overstimulation Tony is putting on his body. His nails bite into Tony’s bare knees and he wants to touch himself so bad, but he also knows he can come just like this and he _wants_ to get off untouched. It always feels so much better.

Peter looks over his shoulder again, biting his bottom lip as he meets Tony’s gaze. Tony grunts and slows his thrusts to put more force behind them.

“I-I… wanna see you, baby,” Tony moans, moving both hands to Peter’s sides again so that he can turn Peter on his lap. Peter tries to keep his ass pressed to Tony’s crotch, but it’s not possible and he has to lift himself up and Tony’s cock falls from him again.

This time, he lifts his feet and squats over Tony’s lap. His knees knock against Tony’s sides as he leans back and drops down onto Tony’s dick again. Once again, he grips Tony’s knees while Tony’s hands on his waist guide Peter’s hips against his own. The pace is rougher, faster, Tony’s able to move Peter better like this and he can watch the pleasure bloom on Peter’s face as he takes him. Noises build up in Peter’s chest, coming out in broken moans and whines of pleasure as he shakes in Tony’s hold.

“T-Tony, p-please,” Peter whimpers, feeling the knot in his gut tightening as his orgasm approaches fast. His tongue feels heavy, his eyes refuse to stay open and he’s hardly able to keep up his bounces which forces Tony to do the work. Not that he minds, because Peter looks incredible like this, falling apart on his cock.

“Come for me Peter, come all over your pretty belly, darling.” Tony manages to keep his voice steady even though he’s starting to shake as well. Peter whines, his brow furrowing as he tries to pick up the pace, curving his back more so that Tony’s cock is hitting that spot just _right_.

Tony watches Peter’s face, feeling like he’s in a trance as the young hero falls apart in his hands.

Peter’s eyes suddenly fly open, his jaw dropping as he cries out. His hips drop down hard against Tony’s, thighs clamping closed as his cock spurts against his stomach. Tony holds him tightly as he shakes and whimpers, body jolting from overstimulation. And Tony can feel him clenching up around his cock, pulsating almost rhythmically. Peter’s chin presses into his chest and his arms shake. Tony lifts his hand and takes Peter’s cock, stroking him slowly to work him through his orgasm.

Peter’s shoulders sag a few moments later, his breath suddenly coming back to him in a rush as he slumps back against the front seats. His body still clenches around Tony as the tension in his body starts to slip away. Tony licks his lips and offers Peter a soft smile when he’s able to refocus his gaze.

“You’re such a good boy baby, so good for me. Look at the mess you made.” Tony hums. He runs his fingers over the come pooling on Peter’s belly, drawing Peter’s gaze to it. When Tony pulls his fingers away from Peter’s skin, looking at the come coating them, Peter’s mouth falls open in an offering, his tongue sliding out over his bottom lip.

Tony groans and lifts his fingers to Peter’s mouth. Peter sucks them into his mouth as he moves so that he’s sat more comfortably in Tony’s lap again. He rests his hands against Tony’s chest so that he doesn’t just collapse onto him as he sucks Tony’s fingers clean. Tony pulls them back with a wet pop and runs them through the remaining mess on Peter’s skin before he feeds his come to him again.

Peter licks his fingers clean each time, curling his tongue around and between them as he makes little noises of enjoyment. His hips roll down onto Tony’s cock still because Tony’s still hard inside him, even though he’s sensitive. Tony grips Peter’s hip tightly and manages to get him to stop moving as he pulls his other hand free from Peter’s mouth. He slowly pulls Peter up and slides him off his cock. Peter’s shoulders shake and he lets out a small noise of discomfort.

“You okay?” Tony asks. His hand falls down between Peter’s cheeks and he carefully touches his fingers to Peter’s rim.

“Fine, just tender,” Peter mumbles, his focus still hazy and his eyes aren’t able to stay open fully.

“It doesn’t hurt?”

“No, I’m fine Tony,” Peter assures. Though it is nice to know that Tony worries that much. It makes his chest feel tight and full of bubbly emotions. Tony leans up into him and presses a soft kiss to Peter’s lips. Peter tilts his head, sighing into it as he lets himself fully relax against Tony’s chest for the time being as the man strokes his hands down his back.

When he pulls back, he drops his gaze to Tony’s cock. He’s still hard, pressed against the inside of Peter’s thigh. Peter shuffles back in Tony’s lap and lifts his gaze as he crawls off Tony and kneels on the floor of the car.

“Let me deal with that for you.” He offers.

Tony sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and pulls the condom from his cock, knotting it out of habit considering he hadn’t come in it and drops it to the floor beside Peter. He gives himself a few firm, slow strokes before he lifts his hand to grip Peter’s hair as the brunette moves closer and licks a thick stripe up the length of Tony’s cock.

“Don’t push yourself, baby, I know you’re tired.” Tony quickly says before Peter’s able to get his mouth properly on him. Peter smirks and tilts his head to kiss the side of Tony’s cock, his deft fingers running teasingly up the length.

“Not tired enough to not get you off.” Peter hums, tilting his head down again to run his tongue over the vein along the underside of Tony’s cock. “Especially if you’re gonna come down my throat.”

“Fuck Peter,” Tony groans, feeling his thighs shake. Peter smirks wider and leans down to take Tony into his mouth with ease.

He bobs his head slowly, sucking hard on the head of Tony’s cock when he pulls back each time. And maybe it’s because of the alcohol still in his system, but Peter’s movements feel a little more sluggish than they normally would be but it’s still amazing. And Peter struggles to keep his cock in his throat for as long as he normally would, having to pull off completely a lot more than normal so that he can gasp in breaths.

Peter keeps his gaze on Tony the whole time though, looking at him through his lashes as he works his mouth. His tongue curls and slides along the underside of his cock, hooking on the ridge of the head to press into the nerve there. Tony’s fingers card through Peter’s hair, somewhat guiding the pace of peter’s movements without forcing him fully down onto his cock.

Peter’s nails bite into Tony’s thighs, holding himself up a little stiffly as he tries to moderate his breathing, so he doesn’t choke every time Tony’s cock fill his mouth. He’s usually a lot better at this. But Tony seems to be enjoying himself. His chest heaves and his lips are parted with heavy breaths as he squirms on the seat. And the noises he’s making, they have Peter whimpering around his cock.

“Peter…” His name falls from Tony’s lips on a sigh, his head rolling back against the seat as his hips push forward. Peter pulls up, sucking on the head of Tony’s cock as his fingers curl around the rest of his length and he starts stroking him. His pace is firm and quick, wrist twisting with each stroke. He tongues at the slit of Tony’s cock, letting out a deep moan at the bitter taste of Tony’s pre-come clinging to his tastebuds.

Tony’s nails scratch at his scalp as he pushes Peter’s head down again, his breath catching in his chest. Peter lets him do it, relaxing his throat as he feels the hot rush of Tony’s come filling his mouth. He swallows as best he can and he’ll never get over how good it tastes and feels to be able to have this part of Tony.

Peter sits back a little and continues to lightly suck on the head, his hand resuming its slow strokes over Tony’s cock. He milks him until he’s satisfied and there’s a weird feeling of being full settling in his stomach as he pulls off with a wet pop. Tony’s hazy gaze is on him again. Peter grins, exhaling a soft chuckle as his lips part and he licks up the side of Tony’s cock again.

“Christ Pete,” Tony grunts, his fingers releasing their tight hold on his hair to lightly run down to the back of his neck. Peter gets the hint and pushes himself up on his knees. He leans up into Tony’s body, grabbing the sides of Tony’s opened shirt to pull Tony down into him.

Tony meets him halfway, licking into Peter’s mouth instantly to taste himself on Peter’s tongue. Peter moans and sucks on Tony’s tongue, which elicits a noise from Tony in return. Peter smirks and Tony can feel it against his lips. His hands fall to Peter’s sides and he pulls Peter up into his lap again.

When they part again, chests still heaving as they pant, Peter lets out a content sigh and melts against Tony’s body.

“I could fall asleep right here,” Peter says in a content voice, already sounding like he’d decided that was what he was going to do with how low and soft his voice is. Tony kisses his cheek as his hands run down Peter’s back, fingers tracing over the knots in his spine, right down to his tailbone before his fingers lightly trail back up Peter’s body and repeat. It’s soothing, calming, and Peter really will pass out if Tony keeps it up.

“We’re almost home babe, just keep your eyes open a little longer. Because I am not carrying you up to our room.”

“You’re no fun. I carry you.”

“Yeah well, to you I weigh about as much as a loaf of bread.”

Peter snorts and nuzzles his nose into Tony’s neck.

“Try like four loaves.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended or not.” Tony raises a sceptical eyebrow as Peter removes himself from Tony’s lap. He leans back against the car door again, biting his bottom lip even though his somewhat seductive smirk can be seen around it.

“Help me get dressed?” Peter asks without intending to answer Tony’s statement. Tony rolls his eyes but he’s not about to give up the opportunity to get his hands all over Peter again.

He collects up Peter’s underwear and pants from the floor and turns back toward the younger. Peter lifts up his foot, pointing his toe toward Tony. He smirks as he slips the clothing over Peter’s foot, repeating with the other foot before he slides it up Peter’s body. And there’s always something seductive about dressing Peter that is somehow more beautiful than undressing him. He follows the clothing by kissing up Peter’s inner thigh.

Peter chuckles and reaches down to grip Tony’s hair, offering him a smirk.

“Keep that up and we will be sleeping in here tonight, Stark.”

Tony huffs out a noise and pulls away so that he can finish dressing Peter properly, even though he is a little reluctant about it. And when Peter returns the favour, of course, the little shithead sucks a hickey into Tony’s own thigh, just because he _can_.


End file.
